


Hot as the Sun

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AtsuHina Week 2020, Fluff, Hinata has heart-eyes for Atsumu but doesn't realize it yet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: Atsuhina Week Day 4 (College AU):A short weekend trip leads to an unfortunate (and rather fortunate) event for Hinata. Luckily, his new teammate Atsumu is there to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Hot as the Sun

People often tell Hinata that he’s the physical embodiment of the sun, that he lives up to the meaning of his name through his ability to light up the room with his warm smile and cheerful disposition.

Hinata begs to differ, however, because these people have clearly not met Miya Atsumu.

Atsumu, whose mere physical presence overwhelms Hinata with warmth. Atsumu, whose touch nearly sets fire to his skin, making him burn bright red from head to toe.

Much like the sunburn he had received earlier that day.

Indeed, both the sun and Atsumu had the power to set him alight, both physically and metaphorically. As such, Hinata couldn’t help but ask himself how he had gotten into his situation, the situation being the two of them alone in a hotel room, sat on the bed, with Atsumu carefully rubbing aloe lotion over Hinata’s face, on his arms, and down his back.

To answer his question, Hinata supposed he had to recall all his previous experiences with Atsumu.

* * *

Hinata first encounters Atsumu during his first week of university. It was the start of his Wednesday morning lecture and he had just sat down next to some of his new friends when the doors of the lecture hall flew open. Every conversation teetered to a halt as all eyes landed on the tall, broad shouldered man that walked in. And, while his bleached blond hair was certainly eye catching, most striking of all was the confident demeanour he held as he scanned the class through half-lidded eyes, most likely searching for an empty seat. He was followed by a group of males who were laughing among themselves, and although they held themselves in a similar fashion, the gaze of their classmates remained trained on the blond as he made his way down the steps of auditorium before…

Before he tripped and stumbled down two steps, quickly settling into the nearest empty seat. The volume in the room quickly rose again as his friends broke out in laughter and jeered at the poor man while the other students returned to their conversations out of sheer pity.

Hinata watched as the male’s face turned bright red, spreading to his ears and down his neck, all while the most endearing of pouts graced his lips as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of jokes his friends threw his way.

“Hey, d’you know who that is?” Hinata asked, nudging his friend Inunaki and gesturing towards the ruckus.

“The one that just fell? I have him in a few of my classes. What was his name again…” Inunaki replied, furrowing his brows at he observed the scene. “Mitsu – no, Miya… Atsumu, I think? Yeah, Miya Atsumu.”

“Miya Atsumu.” Hinata whispered thoughtfully, liking the way the name rolled off his lips.

* * *

Hinata sees him again during tryouts for the university volleyball team.

All participants were split into separate teams and instructed to face off against one another in a series of matches. It didn’t matter which team won, rather it was the skills players demonstrated during the matches that determined whether or not they made the team.

By some stroke of luck, Hinata’s team was set to face Atsumu’s in the first round. The blond started the match with a resounding serve that soared above their heads before landing forcefully on Hinata’s side of the court.

Hinata’s jaw dropped at the sheer display of skill, which caught Atsumu’s eye as the latter sent him a knowing smirk before settling back into position.

The whistle blew and a powerful serve came from behind Hinata. It was received by a member of the opposing team before making its way back towards his side of the net. This time though, the trajectory of the serve was high – too high – but Hinata instinctually made a run for it and leapt upwards, winding his arm back before propelling it forward and sending the ball flying to the other side of the court.

The whistle blew again, and his team cheered as he landed them their first point. And while Hinata was the happiest man on the court at that moment, he couldn’t help but brush off the sensation of someone watching him. He turned his head to see Atsumu staring at him intently, face deep in thought. Hinata could only blink in response as he tried to shrug off the surge of warmth that rushed to his face, turning away to high five an approaching teammate.

The match continued for another half hour before the coach switched up the team members, and it was during this rotation that Atsumu took his place next to Hinata.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Atsumu sent a toss his way and Hinata could already feel the adrenaline coursing through his body as he jumped and slammed his palm against the ball, landing another ace. The speed in which this happened was so quick that the only thing the two men could do once Hinata’s feet touched the ground was stare wide-eyed at one another, as if they couldn’t believe what had just happened. They would have remained this way for a few moments more if not for a sudden hard impact against Hinata’s head.

\---

Hinata opened his eyes to see his teammates crowding around him, all asking if he’s okay. He tried his best to answer before his gaze drifted upwards to the person hovering above him – the one who was propping him up from behind with a firm grip on his shoulders.

“You alright, Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu asked.

It was the first time Hinata heard his voice up close and it took everything in his power to suppress a shudder running down his neck.

He tried not to think about how thick his Kansai accent was. He definitely wasn’t thinking about how his voice wasn’t too deep or high, but just right, or how his tone was warm and smooth… incredibly smooth.

He stared dazedly at Atsumu for a few seconds more before he recollecting himself. Face brightening in sudden realization, Hinata hopped back up, startling everyone around him.

“That set was so quick, Atsumu-san! Let’s do it again!”

* * *

They both made team in the end, which brings the timeline of events back to today.

The whole team was currently in Enoshima for the weekend after the coach suggested they go on a short trip to break the ice and improve their teamwork. After all, what better way to build relationships than doing so while soaking in all the sunshine, indulging in all the food, and enjoying the beaches the small island had to offer?

They were all supposed to make their own way to there, and after some planning with the rest of the team, Atsumu and Hinata discovered that they both lived in the same neighbourhood and thus decided to commute together.

The train ride from Tokyo to Kamakura was a rather quiet one, but considering they left before morning rush hour, it was to be expected.

They sat next to one another in silence, both trying to occupy themselves with their phones. Still, Hinata was curious to learn of his new teammate. What town did he grow up in? He mentioned hailing from Hyogo, but which city? Neighbourhood? Maybe Hinata had played high school volleyball with someone in his hometown.

Hinata loved getting to meet more people, and while he had made quite a few friends since starting university, he had barely interacted with Atsumu outside of practice. They had great on-court chemistry, however, and he knew Atsumu felt it too from the very moment they landed that quick attack during tryouts. There was something unsettling about this sensation, however; one that lingered even after Hinata had left practice for the day.

About an hour later, they found themselves lining up at the platform of Kamakura Station, awaiting their final train. The train was quickly approaching with the distinct ringing of the Enoden growing louder as it pulled up to the platform. The doors opened and before either of them could react, they were both shoved into the train as the passengers behind them tried to push their way in. This caused Hinata to collide face first into Atsumu’s back, and his only consolation (besides the fact that _wow_ , his muscles were like a solid wall) was that the man smelled nice, a welcome reprieve from the body odour he had sadly become accustomed to on public transit.

As the train departed the station, the surrounding passengers began remarking about the view outside. Curious, Hinata got on his tippy toes to catch a glimpse over Atsumu’s shoulder but gave up after a few unsuccessful attempts.

The young man couldn’t help but grumble at the ordeal. He had grown considerably over the past few years – months even – but there would always be people taller than him. Especially in situations like this.

He heard a chuckle from above and saw Atsumu smirking at him. He quickly realized that the taller male had nabbed a spot right in front of the doors with a perfect view of whatever everyone was gawking at. Hinata sulked, realizing that if he had lined up in front of Atsumu, then it’d be _him_ enjoying the view instead.

“Wanna trade places?” the blond asked suddenly, gesturing his head towards the window.

“… Yeah! If you don’t mind – ah!” he yelped as Atsumu grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer before shifting his body slightly so that Hinata could face the doors.

The shorter male could feel Atsumu’s presence behind him, almost enveloping him as he pressed against his back, trying to take up less space so as not to inconvenience the other passengers.

Hinata’s heart was beating rapidly at this point, trying to process the situation of Atsumu being _so close_ to him when –

“Woah!” he exclaimed, eyes lighting up in amazement as he finally caught sight of the view.

The waters of the Sagami Bay sparkled almost blindingly underneath the sunlight. Sailboats and surfboarders dotted the coastline as beachgoers played and relaxed on the sand. Pedestrians strolled beneath the palm trees while cyclists and cars cruised down the roads.

The view made the train ride fly by, and before he knew it, they had gotten off the train and were on their way to meet up with their other teammates.

The day passed by quickly after that. The team boarded the ferryboat to the island, visited the Iwaya Caves, gorged on seafood, took plenty of pictures, and joined in on a few rounds of beach volleyball with some beachgoers.

Hinata was having fun – so much fun – that he had forgotten something very important. It wasn’t until he headed back to his hotel room later that evening and dived face first onto his bed that he received a painful reminder of what this something was.

Sunscreen.

He was in pain. So much pain. All because he had forgotten to apply his daily SPF earlier that day.

Groaning in discomfort, Hinata shimmied off the bed and made his way towards the mirror. To his horror, his nose and cheeks were bright red and his shoulders and back were burnt harshly from the exposure.

Seeing as he didn’t pack anything to soothe the burns, he decided to take a quick and cool shower before heading out to the nearest convenience store in search of something that would ease the pain.

It was there that he spotted Atsumu with Bokuto, another one of their teammates.

“Hinata!! What are you doing here?!” the latter exclaimed loudly.

“Sunburn,” Hinata frowned, pointing at his face. “Why didn’t any of you guys tell me?”

“It was too sunny out,” Atsumu laughed apologetically as he gave Hinata a once over. “Couldn’t really tell until now, to be honest. Are ya here to find something to cool it down?”

“Obviously! I just need some aloe vera lotion or something…”

“I think I saw some over there. Hold up, I’ll show ya.” Atsumu said before turning towards Bokuto. “Bokkun, you head back first. We’ll see ya later.”

\---

The pain had only gotten worse by the time they arrived back at the hotel, so much so that even lifting an arm made Hinata feel like his skin was tearing apart at the seams. It was apparent to both of them that there was no way Hinata could apply the lotion himself, so Atsumu had volunteered to lend a helping hand.

And that was how Hinata ended up in this situation.

“Y’know, I kept seeing ya all energetic and stuff throughout the day and couldn’t help but think that summer suits ya. Like yer a child of the summer or something.” Atsumu chuckled as he slathered aloe over Hinata’s cheek. “But now I’m having second thoughts.”

“Atsumu-san. Please shut up.” Hinata groaned. He was already overwhelmed with embarrassment, pain, and another mysterious feeling that wouldn’t go away every time he made eye contact with the other male. He didn’t need to add irritation into the equation.

“Sorry, sorry.” Atsumu laughed again.

Amidst his frustrations, Hinata decided that he liked how Atsumu laughed, liked how warm and fuzzy it made him feel inside.

Just like the sun.

“And that’s that I guess.” Atsumu said as he finished applying the lotion to his back. “I don’t need to remind ya to stay hydrated, eh Shouyou-kun?”

“I know, I know.” Hinata sighed as he watched him place the lotion back on the table before gathering up his things. “Thanks, Atsumu-senpai. And sorry for all the trouble.”

“Whaddya talkin’ about? Ain’t no trouble at all.” Atsumu grinned as he reached out to ruffle Hinata’s hair. “That’s what friends are for.”

He made his way towards the entrance and had one hand on the doorknob before turning back towards Hinata.

“Oh yeah, and if ya need any help tomorrow applying that lotion, just gimme a shout, ‘kay?” he threw a wink and cheeky grin over his shoulder before exiting the room.

Hinata could only gape at the door in silence.

That wink! What was that all about? And why was he so eager to help out?

His face was burning again, and this time, Atsumu didn’t even need to be physically in the room for it to happen.

“Definitely like the sun,” Hinata murmured, flopping back onto his bed.

…

“OUCH!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Atsuhina Week! 
> 
> This is the first HQ!! fic I've written in 4 years and it was a struggle but I haven't liked a ship this much since Oisuga so I had to do something. Also quarantine is giving me loads of free time.
> 
> The whole Enoshima sunburn thing was inspired by true events because I, too, got sunburn last year when I visited Enoshima. Only difference was that I was travelling solo and had to suffer from sunburn alone in my AirBnB lmao.


End file.
